simply angelic
by electrikitty
Summary: usually it only takes one person showing up at the gates of weisburg palace to shake things up… but this time there's two new arrivals, and that means double the trouble. / the royal tutor / one-shot / movie spoilers / originally from 'royal tutor collection'


**A/N: **I originally posted this story when _The_ _Royal Tutor Movie_ premiered in Japan, so what better day to repost it than the Japanese DVD release date? And this is unedited, with all the pre-watch errors and accidents (but hey, come on—who could guess that the princes were nicknamed little 'angels'? ME, that's who, and I'll just hook my braggadocio off the stage now and get out of here).

* * *

**Simply Angelic**

'To Their Royal Highnesses Eugene and Ivan Alexandrovitch: Greetings, and welcome to the kingdom of Glanzrei— '

The twin princes ripped Viktor von Glanzreich's royal invitation in two and tossed it out the window of the carriage.

'Feh. Annoying.'

The other prince lightly kicked at the leather seat and said. 'What a pain.'

One of them pulled the curtains aside, watching the passing scenery. He wrinkled his nose. 'How… dull. What a pathetic kingdom.'

'Doesn't hold a candle to Romano, does it?'

The prince dropped the curtain and wiped his gloved hand on his pants. 'This is making me feel ill…'

'Just try not to be ill all over the Glanzreich princes' boots…'

'On the contrary, I would have no qualms about it. They're probably all as bad as their father.'

'Undoubtedly.'

They shared a smirk.

'I wonder if this will be even slightly entertaining.'

'Maybe. Apparently they all have rather interesting… personalities.'

'How amusing.' The prince looked out the window with a grimace. 'How _cute_. Mark my words, brother — there is no way that they can be as bad as us.'

'I'd like to see them try.'

'And I'd like to see anyone try to get in our way…'

In Weisburg Palace, a violent chill bolted down Heine Wittgenstein's spine and on top of that, he sneezed. 'Achoo!'

'Yikes, Teach? Are you coming down with a cold again?'

Heine grimaced, and said, 'No. Just a… chill.' The littlest tutor glanced out the passing windows, following the princes down the hall.

_Princes Ivan and Eugene Alexandrovitch… The twin royal heirs to the kingdom of Romano, but I know little more of them than their names…_

'The Kingdom of Romano?' Heine had asked, when he was standing before the king in his office, after being summoned.

'Correct,' Viktor had said. 'I wish you to be on the welcoming party for them with the princes, Royal Tutor.'

Heine had given his acquiescence, yet some dusty alarm bell clanged in the back of his head. 'I'm not particularly well acquainted with Romano affairs… Is there anything I should be aware of?'

Viktor had merely smiled, looking confused. 'Nothing I can think of. The princes themselves are rumoured to be little angels. You should have no trouble!'

Heine had bowed and walked out of the room, yet was barely able to mask his grimace.

_You told me that _your _children were little angels when you wrote to me about the post of Royal Tutor, Viktor — and look how that disaster on wheels played out._

So what could they expect from these twin princes?

At any rate, they were headed to meet with the princes themselves, and first impressions would be made, for better or worse.

'I wonder what they're like?'

'I bet they're super cute!'

'They're likely well-educated, given their kingdom's standing.'

'Friends… nice to meet friends…'

Heine stood behind the princes as they drew to a halt outside the doors of the reception hall. 'I don't need to tell you to be on your best behaviour, Princes. These are royals of equal status to you, and everyone of both parties should treat each other with courtesy and respect.'

Licht laughed, and he and Leonhard pushed the double doors open. 'Relax, Teach!'

'Besides,' Leonhard added with a laugh. 'What's the worst that could happen?' he said as the princes and their tutor walked into the room. 'There's no way they can be anywhere near as bad as _us_, right?'

_The End_

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews welcome, and thanks for reading!


End file.
